


Let Me Make It Up To You

by Fanfictionisvalid



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Adult Content, Choi San is Whipped, F/M, One Shot, Smut, anniversary fic, ateez choi san, ateez san - Freeform, choi san boyfriend material, choi san x reader - Freeform, imagine, obviously, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisvalid/pseuds/Fanfictionisvalid
Summary: One where it's your first anniversary with your boyfriend,  Choi San of Ateez, but he gets caught up in work and leaves you alone on your special day, breaking his promise to have dinner with you. Now you're upset and it's up to him to make it up to you.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Let Me Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty straightforward tbh, so ENJOY! Consider leaving a kudo if you like it and comment down below ^_^

You were tired of waiting, yet that was all you were doing for the past 20 minutes. It was yours and San’s 1st anniversary and he had promised that he would spend the day with you. Doesn’t suffice to say that he broke his promise by going to Practice as soon as he got a call, coz now he was late to come home too. You understood how important and hectic his work is, so even though you weren’t ecstatic about his departure you pecked his lips and saw him to the door when he said he had to go. 

“I promise I will be back before dinner,” he had said before kissing your forehead and heading out. It was way past dinner time now and you had tried to occupy yourself with work, cleaning, watching crappy television until you finally grew tired and the food you prepared grew cold. 

You checked your phone to see if there were any texts from your boyfriend but there were none so you sighed and headed to your bedroom. Were you pissed? Maybe. Mostly you were upset and let down. You had spent the last couple hours waiting for him to come home as you groomed yourself and slipped into a soft satin nightgown and black lace panties. You knew San loved the look of lace on you and you wanted to take his breath away. It was supposed to be your special night but little did you know, your boyfriend wouldn’t even bother showing up. Sighing, you got in bed and closed your eyes, hoping at least sleep would come to accompany you. 

No sooner had you closed your eyes than you heard the front door open and the rattle of keys as San set his copy down on the table. The bedroom door opened next and you didn’t turn around to acknowledge him. Instead, you closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep. Okay maybe you were more pissed than you originally estimated. 

“Love?” San whispered. You continued your pretense. San sat down on his side of the bed and carefully leaned over to see if your eyes were closed. You felt gentle hands brush against the side of your face, brushing away stray hair. He smelled fresh so you assumed he showered and changed at the company. 

A chuckle sounded from above you and he said, “I know you’re not asleep, love. You can stop pretending.” You silently huffed and shifted so as to throw his hand off. 

“Ow… I am sorry, y/n. I know I am home late and I left you on our anniversary. But I am here now and we can have our candle light dinner now. I even got a gift for you! Please, forgive me? Please please please?”

You paid his requests no heed and attempted to pull the blanket over your head so as to block him out and drive the point home, but he stopped you midway by tugging on it. “Talk to me! Stop ignoring me, y/n.” You still didn’t open your eyes to which San huffed in exasperation. At this point you knew you were just being petty, but you wanted to know how far San was willing to go to appease you. 

A few silent seconds later you heard the smirk in your boyfriend’s voice as he said, “Let’s see how long you can keep ignoring me.”

With that you felt the bed shift as he slid down so he was lying behind you. Slowly he started to pepper your shoulder and neck with kisses, pulling the strap of your satin nightgown away from your shoulder. You were obviously not wearing a bra to bed which San found useful as he sucked a spot on your now naked shoulder and slid his hand to your stomach. You unconsciously squirmed which earned you a chuckle. 

Slowly, he brought his hand upwards, gently raking his nails on the way. When he reached your breasts, he brushed a feather light touch across your nipple and reveled in the way you gasped. You felt him smile against your skin. He twisted your nipple between two of his fingers, pinching them lightly, teasing you in the most delicious way possible. When he was satisfied with the way your breathing quickened, he slipped his hands lower as his knee parted your legs. His hands bunched your nightgown and pulled it up, baring your panty-clad core to him. 

His breath hitched as he felt you through the material. “Lace?” Your response was a gasp when he slipped his hand under the fabric. His expert finger dipped under your folds and teased you, rubbing your leaking hole. He hummed a low guttural sound right next to your ear that you felt down your spine and exactly where his fingers were working. He applied pressure on your clit and you bit down on your lip hard to prevent yourself from moaning out loud. For all your attempts at staying mad at him, you really didn’t want him to stop. 

Suddenly his fingers disappeared and your eyes shot open, a protest almost falling from your lips but before you could say anything, he had gripped your hips, pushing you flat on your back as he took the place of the blanket between your legs. He looked up at you with heat in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. “Let me make it up to you.”

He peppered kisses across your exposed hips and then expertly took the waistband of your panties between his teeth and pulled it off. The site was so erotic, you moaned. So much for staying mad at him. The way he gazed at your wetness with an undeniable fire made you squirm and pull your legs closer. Sensing this, San's eyes shot up to you and he smirked, holding your knees apart. “Not so quick, baby girl.” 

He dove between your legs and licked up an exaggerated stripe making you inhale sharply. Making eye contact with you one last time, he got to work, flicking his tongue over your clit and sucking on it. He brought up one of his hands and toyed at your entrance, barely pushing in the tip of his finger. 

You reached down and raked your hands through his hair, hooded eyes following his movements. You were losing yourself in the sensation; his expert tongue working magic on you. You arched your back as he finally pushed in one of his fingers and let out a loud moan. Immediately biting down on your lip, you looked down to San already gazing at you with a mischievous grin. “Enjoying too much? Or are you still mad at me?” 

You glared at him and bit out, “I am still mad at you for comin—ah!” You were interrupted by San shifting his focus back onto the dripping wetness in front of him and you lost all words. He kept swirling his tongue around your clit, flicking it and pushing down on it, edging you closer to your high. Simultaneously he added another finger in you, pumping them in and out , hitting spots inside you that only he expertly reached. 

You were a mess above him. You gripped his hair with one hand while the other fisted the abandoned blanket. He reached up with his free hand to squeeze your breast and you welcomed the touch with obscene sounds. 

You were so close, so fucking close. You pushed his face further down onto your heat and arched your back, chasing that sweet release. “Fuck, I’m so close! Please—fuck—please make me cum!” 

He lifted his head against the push of your hand and made defiant eye contact. “I like hearing you beg like that. And to think moments ago I was pleading you.”  
You didn’t have the presence of mind to glare at him as you would’ve liked to. You just gasped, your head falling back as his fingers hit a specially vulnerable spot inside you. “Oh shit, fuck, yes right there!” 

He took that as a cue to hit that spot repeatedly while assaulting your clit with his tongue once again. He closed his lips around it and sucked, then pressed down on it, after which he flicked it repeatedly.

The combined sensation of his mouth on your clit and his fingers covered in your juices, repeatedly fucking your mind out, was too much for you to bear. Your toes curled and your back arched as your lips parted in a sharp inhale. “Oh fuck! San-ah!” you screamed, as your orgasm washed over you. The force of it ran tremors down your entire body as San slowed the pace of his fingers, riding out your climax. Your body fell on the bed like dead weight, hands finally relaxing their choke hold on the sheets. 

With your eyes closed, you breathed heavily, coming down from your high as San climbed up your body. You opened your eyes to see San's pupils dilated, looking down at you with heat and love, as he brushed your hair away from your forehead. “Hmm. I guess I forgive you,” you said. He smiled, his dimples showing and leaned down to kiss your mouth, slipping in tongue on which you could faintly taste yourself. He bit down on your lower lip while pulling away, the simple action making you whimper. He pressed his body weight down on yours as he leaned in closer to whisper in your ears, “if you think I’m done apologizing to you,” he clicked his tongue, “you’re gravely mistaken, love.” 

The evil glint in his eyes and the promising bulge pressing against your thigh gave you a fair idea of how he plans on apologizing to you. Oh boy, were you in for a wild ride to the end of your anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm this calls for a part 2, doesn't it?


End file.
